


A New York New Years

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Breast Play, Clit Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics day 12Adam and Amelia are spending New Year’s Eve at home and celebrate the New Year in their own style.





	A New York New Years

Adam was never one to go out and party, especially on New Year’s Eve. To him, it was another excuse to get drunk and things like that never appealed to him anymore. He’d much rather stay at home with Amelia and just watch movies and eat pizza than go out to some stupid club and deal with stupid drunk people as did she.  
They ordered pizza from their favorite place and watched some of their favorite cheesy films while they lounged on the sofa. Adam was stretch out across the length of the sofa and Amelia on the chaise portion drawing in her sketchbook while the movies played.  
Halfway during the third film, Adam glanced at the clock and noticed it was past midnight. “Hey, babe, it’s past midnight,” he said to Amelia.  
She didn’t answer, her head resting on her arm.  
“Amelia?” Adam asked as he gently poked her side with his big toe.  
She groaned and rolled over, deep in sleep.  
Adam just chuckled. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed in the sleeping alcove. As he laid her down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
“I thought you were asleep,” Adam said with a grin.  
“I was,” Amelia said as she nuzzled her face in his neck. She kissed Adam’s neck, her hands running through his raven, shoulder-length hair.  
Adam reached under her top. He palmed her right bra-less breasts, his left thumb grazed over her nipples, making them very hard; Amelia pulled her top off. He leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth circling his tongue around it.  
Adam then snaked his right hand between her thighs, reaching into her pink panties. He ran his fingers along her folds, causing Amelia to emit a tiny moan. She gripped Adam’s hair firmly yet gently.  
Adam then crawled lower and slowly peeled Amelia’s soaked underwear off. He kissed a trail from Amelia’s neck down her stomach to her lady bits. He spread her legs and dotted her inner thighs with more kisses; Amelia nibbled on her bottom lip as the touch of Adam’s lips sent micro waves of bliss up her spine.  
Without one fell swoop, Adam dragged his tongue up Amelia’s labia. He spread her folds with his fingers and licked every nook and cranny of her sex. Every so often, he sucked and nipped at an area, making Amelia gasp with each touch. He slipped a finger into her slit, fingering her whilst he orally pleasured her.  
“Oh, yes,” she moaned as Adam’s tongue lapped her pussy with reckless abandon.  
Adam glanced up at her, grinning to himself at the sight of Amelia nibbling on her lower lip in pleasure. He flicked her clit with his tongue and Amelia subconsciously bucked her hips into his mouth. He sucked at the tiny bud, making it swell twice its size.  
“Oh, yes,” she moaned, her voice laced with pants of bliss. “Yes, right there! Oh, God, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna…!!!”  
Amelia let out a groan as she came hard, her body trembling. She flopped back on the bed, panting hard.  
Adam wiped his mouth and crawled on top of Amelia, leaving a trail of kitten kisses up her torso. He deeply kissed her lips, cradling her face in his hands. Amelia returned the kiss, gently biting Adam’s bottom lip. She reached into his black briefs and stoked his semi-erect penis, making it hard in no time.  
Once he was fully erect, he pulled away and gently rolled her over onto her side. He lay next to her with his chest to her back and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.  
Amelia bent her knees slightly, allowing Adam better access to her pussy. He rested his hand on her hip and slowly pushed his erection into her, groaning in pleasure as Amelia’s warmth enveloped his penis.  
“Fucking hell, you’re so tight,” Adam murmured into Amelia’s hair as he rested, allowing her a moment to adjust to his massive girth. “I swear, you’re like a fucking virgin every time we fuck.”  
“Am I your sweet little innocent virgin?” Amelia asked him, her hand reaching up to cup his face.  
Adam nodded. “You’re my little virgin,” he purred at her as he palmed her right breast. “And I’m gonna make you come you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”  
Adam slowly began to rock his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Amelia’s drenched pussy with ease. Amelia adjusted her body so she was lying on her back and her right leg was draped over Adam’s right leg. Adam leaned down and sucked her right nipple as he bucked his hips; his right hand caressing her left boob.  
Amelia moaned as he gently bit down on her nipple, tugging it slightly.  
“Your tits are so fucking tasty,” Adam softly said as he planted a kiss on her shoulder. “Almost as tasty as your sweet cunt.”  
“You like my pussy,” Amelia said.  
“Fuck yes,” Adam nodded. He reached down with his right hand and began to rub Amelia’s clit with his middle finger.  
Amelia gasped. “Oh fuck,” she breathed. “Oh yes, right there. Oh shit, your fingers are fucking magical.”  
He reached his left arm around Amelia’s back, fondling her left breast. He sucked at her neck; Amelia was definitely going to have a hickey tomorrow.  
Amelia threaded her fingers through Adam’s locks. She gripped the sheets next to her as he sped his pace up.  
“Oh fuck,” she gasped. “Come on, right there, right there. Come on, make me come, make me come hard.”  
“Are you gonna come for me, my pretty little sweet virgin?” Adam asked her, his middle finger feverishly rubbing her clit.  
Amelia nodded. “Yes, I’m gonna come all over your big cock. Are you gonna come in my pussy?”  
“I’m gonna come so hard in your sweet little cunt,” Adam purred. “Come on, come for me babe, come for me.”  
“Oh! I’m coming! I’m coming! “I’m…”  
Amelia let out a wail as she came hard. Her body shuddered a second time as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.  
Adam soon followed, grunting as he squirted his warm cum inside her. He collapsed next to her, pulling her into a hug as they both came down from their orgasms, panting hard.  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” Adam commented.  
Amelia just nodded, her mind still reeling. She leaned over and kissed Adam on the lips. “Happy New Year.”  
“Happy New Year,” Adam replied. “I fucking love you.”  
“I fucking love you too.”  
They cuddled until they fell asleep. It wasn’t a bad start to the new year.


End file.
